


A Closer Step

by RiotFalling, WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)



Series: Bound To You [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM-verse, Dom!Bucky Barnes, Epistolary, M/M, Sub!Tony Stark, Texting, canon adjacent, no theoretical mice were harmed in the making of this fic, post-AoU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf
Summary: A week in the life, as told through texts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Bound To You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806055
Comments: 102
Kudos: 422





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please turn on creator’s style if you have it off, or I can’t account for how this part will look 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by RiotFalling
> 
> [You can find me @riotwritesthings on Tumblr!](https://riotwritesthings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Join us in our tumblr group chat and get sneak peeks of new chapters, discuss meta and headcanons, and participate in easter egg hunts for spoilers!](https://www.tumblr.com/chat/0_JOa_w6Jki6xyaWadq4Ww/bound-to-you)

Snowflake  
  
**Monday** 8:43 PM   
Hypothetically speaking.... if you found what looks a lot like a mouse nest inside an engine block, how could you tell if the little bastard is still living somewhere inside the car?!   
Asking for a friend   
That doesn’t sound hypothetical at all. Can you tell how old the nest is?   
Is there a way to tell that?!?   
Do I count the rings of bedding material or something?   
I dunno darlin, I guess listen for squeaking?   
I can tell you’re laughing at me, I can feel it   
Stop. This is an EMERGENCY   
Invest in mouse traps   
Better yet, I’ll BUILD a mouse trap   
I’ve seen TV I know how its done. First thing first, I need to hang an anvil from the ceiling   
I’m pretty sure you can do better than Looney Toons logic   
I can’t believe you of all people would tell me to question the classics   
Hipster card revoked   
I’ll struggle through somehow   


* * *

Platypus  
  
**Tuesday** 10:23 AM   
Hey Tones, how you been? Staying out of trouble?   
Never   
Honest sour patch, it’s like you don’t know me at all. I’m hurt.   
I meant other than your usual level of trouble, obviously   
Ah, then yes!   
Living the retirement dream, spending all my time in the lab just like I always wanted. Couldn’t be happier   
Uh huh. We’ll have to try and catch up next time I’m in New York   
Whenever   
I know you’re super busy these days, you don’t need to worry about lil ol me   
Never too busy for you Tones   
**Tuesday** 11:03 AM   
Stop it   
Stop trying to make me feel feelings I don’t have them   
Yeah yeah you’re a cold hearted bastard   
Thank you   
A little acknowledgment is all I ask   
Hope I’ll get to see you soon honey bear   
You too   


* * *

Snowflake  
  
**Tuesday** 1:37 PM   
I’m bored   
**Tuesday** 1:49 PM   
Buckyyy  **Tuesday** 2:12 PM   
Sorry darlin, spent most of the day so far under the hood of this car that just came in   
ooo what’s on the menu today?  Figuring out what’s wrong with a new mustang that’s “just acting weird, man.” This thing is bright green. It’s an abomination.   
A life size hot wheel for some dumb rich kid?   
**Tuesday** 4:37 PM   
Exactly. Lookin like I might need to completely replace the braking system   
OOF yes talk dirty to me   
Might haveta do some work on the driveshaft too   
**Tuesday** 4:54 PM   
HOT   
But actually stop I’m supposed to be paying attention to this meeting now and I’m getting the evil eyes   
High performance brake pads   
New. Tires.   
**Tuesday** 5:09 PM   
EVIL 😂😂   


* * *

Ms Potts  
  
**Tuesday** 7:38 PM   
So. How are THINGS   
Are you asking about the new phone designs?   
Because I literally JUST started looking at them   
I think you know I’m not   
Damn   
I mean... things are good   
Surprisingly good?!   
Why is that a question?   
Because I’m surprised!   
You were sure grinning like a school girl texting your crush at our IMPORTANT MEETING   
I have no idea what you’re talking about   
Uh huh   
He’s just   
A really nice guy   
It’s weird   
Why is it weird?   
**Tuesday** 8:29 PM   
Tony   
It’s just. Not what I was expecting   
Isn’t that a good thing?   
Yes and no?   
You know how I am with ‘good things’   
I tend to wreck them   
Have you considered NOT?   
🤩BRILLIANT   
Go back to texting your secret crush, maybe you’ll be less morose   
Still dont’ know what you’re talking about   
lol   
Sure you don’t. Lunch tomorrow after the meeting with R&D?   
Make it sushi and you have a deal 👍   


* * *

Snowflake  
  
**Wednesday** 2:12 AM  
I know it’s two in the morning   
But I just heard a squeak and I swear to god I am THIS CLOSE to burning this entire tower to the ground   
Don’t.   
Also, now all I can picture is you climbing the furniture, clutching your skirts and screaming   
Ha ha   
Jokes on you I only wear miniskirts no clutching required   
Pics or it doesn’t count   
👀👀👀   
**Wednesday** 2:41 AM   
WHO TAUGHT YOU TO TALK LIKE THIS   
Very evasive, babe. Highly suspicious   
🤫🤫🤫   
Don’t you have any old timey mouse catching tricks?   
Leave cheese everywhere? Box with string?   
Gross. Very unhelpful, thank you.   
What am I even supposed to do with this thing if I catch it?!   
I can’t release it into the Wild, the wild is the streets of New York that’s like a death sentence   
I dunno, you could keep it?   
DUM-E is not responsible enough for a pet   
Damnit I have not known peace since I found that nest   
Pretty sure if there WAS still a mouse, you’d have found it by now   
Or is that just what the mouse WANTS me to think?!   
Guess you gotta learn to coexist with a mouse that may or may not exist   
Schrodinger's mouse lol   
HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO SCHRODINGER IS??   
I ain’t just a pretty face darlin 😘   
I….do not like that plan   
I am going upstairs the mouse wins   
FOR NOW   
Maybe go to bed at a decent time?   
Lets not get crazy   
Also, that’s cute coming from you, mr also up at 3 am   
Fair   
Maybe we should both head to bed   
I make no promises   
Night   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw this on Tumblr and I think it's a lovely idea--feel free to copy and paste into your own fics!!
> 
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!
> 
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by WhiteIronWolf
> 
> [You can find me @TheRollingStonys on tumblr! Just ask for Mod Stella!](https://therollingstonys.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Join us in our tumblr group chat and get sneak peeks of new chapters, discuss meta and headcanons, and participate in easter egg hunts for spoilers!](https://www.tumblr.com/chat/0_JOa_w6Jki6xyaWadq4Ww/bound-to-you)

Babydoll   
  
**Wednesday** 8:23 AM    
Did you know. That if you call an animal shelter as soon as they open, asking if they have any theoretical cats, they WILL hang up on you    
Good morning Tony, I take it you didn’t sleep    
I mean... a little    
On the upside, there is now cheese all over the lab    
And the bots have only tried to feed it to me twice    
Well at least there’s that 😂 

* * *

Steve   
  
**Wednesday** 10:21AM    
Heya Buck, It’s been awhile since I heard from you, you doin ok?    
**Wednesday** 10:40AM    
Yea, I’m good Steve, been busy with work    
that’s good! Sam doesn’t tell me much about how you’re doin when he’s here for training.    
he says it’s confidential    
you sure you’re ok?    
Yea man, I’m as good as I can be—I have good days and bad days, that’s all    
hopefully more good than bad!    
Recently, more good than bad 😋    
that’s great Buck! I’m happy for you! It’s good to hear you’re feeling like yourself    
Yup    
you think maybe you wanna come up here and train with us a little? Might be good for you, you know?    
I miss you Buck, it’d be good to see you    
**Wednesday** 11:02 AM    
I miss you too Steve, I do, but I’m not joining the team. I don’t wanna fight anymore, I don’t want to be used as a weapon. I just…    
I just want to be me    
Maybe figure out how to be something approaching normal    
you are normal buck! We’d never make you do anything you don’t want to—and you certainly wouldn’t be a weapon, you’d be a hero!    
you don’t have to fight Buck, we can put you on reserves, keep you out of the major action unless we could really use the help    
I don’t want that Steve. I just want to work in the garage and figure out who I am these days and try to have a good life.    
okay, I guess I just wanna make sure you’re happy. I thought we’d be together once I found you, and I just miss having you around buddy.    
**Wednesday** 11:17 AM    
I know Steve, but that guy you miss, I’m not him anymore. I’m still trying to figure out who I am and I need the time and space to do that.    
okay Buck, whatever you need    
Thanks Stevie. Gotta go, got a hot date with a timing belt 😆    
make sure you show it a good time    
UGH old man jokes    
Get outta here grandpa    
😂😂😂    
talk to you later buck    
Later Steve 

* * *

Babydoll   
  
**Thursday** 9:54 AM    
Despite bringing vermin into my house, this car is cleaning up NICE    
Does that mean you’re going to send me a picture yet    
NO 😱    
She still needs her paintjob you can’t rush a LADY    
Of course, how rude of me 😂 

* * *

Sam   
  
**Thursday** 11:37AM   
Hypothetically, if a guy starts texting you more and joking around...that means he likes you?    
This your sub or some other poor sap?    
Fuck you birdbrain 🐦    
But yea it’s my sub    
Sounds like he likes you then    
Poor guy    
🖕🏻    
Lol man, what’s going on? What are you really worried about?    
**Thursday** 11:53AM   
I mean...everything? All my shit.    
The PTSD and trauma...I just don’t get why he’d want to be a part of that    
Has he said anything like that? What have you told him about your past?    
I haven’t told him shit. I don’t want to scare him off.    
I can tell he’s had bad doms in the past. The last thing I want to do is make him think I’m like them.    
I dunno Sam, do you think I’m making a mistake?    
By being a good, caring and kind dom to a man who clearly needs that? No man, I think it means that you have enough self awareness to know that you BOTH have baggage and that you need to tread carefully.    
You’re a good man Bucky, and maybe your trauma means that you’ll fuck up, but here’s the real question: would you want to make it right? Would you want to apologize and do better?    
Yes    
Of course    
Then that’s what you keep in mind. Remind yourself when you’re worried or freaking out that you’re going to try and do your best by him no matter what, and if you do fuck up, you’re going to try and fix it.    
You might be all super soldiery, but you’re still human    
Which means you ARE going to fuck up at some point because we ALL do    
What you do about it says far more about you than the fuckup itself    
Thank you Sam    
Sincerely    
Sincerely, you’re welcome    
Now go get laid and quit overthinking this    
😂😂😂 will do 

* * *

Babydoll   
  
**Thursday** 11:52 PM    
Do mice like jelly?    
And peanut butter?    
And bread?    
Did you drop a sandwich?    
I did drop a sandwich, yes.    
I don’t think you can count on the mouse to be your clean up crew    
Then what is the POINT?!    
😂😂    
Go to bed, baby. You got a long day tomorrow 😉    
YOU go to bed, I’m going to make another sandwich.    
Then go to bed.    
Good luck keeping your food from the mice. And good night darlin    
Night 

* * *

Unknown   
  
**Friday** 9:22AM    
Hi James, this is Rochelle from the Dominant Trauma Support Group, confirming your attendance on July13th at 7pm. Snacks and drinks are provided, and we will ask you to sign a non-disclosure form upon your arrival. Please be sure to let us know if you’re unable to attend so we can have the appropriate number of counselors on site. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to reach out. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on Tumblr and I think it's a lovely idea--feel free to copy and paste into your own fics!!
> 
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!
> 
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
